SSBM BOREDOM
by Lil boy named Link
Summary: Super smash bros melee story about what happens when SSBM characters are bored. If some one's done tis before I'm not copying cause I just came up with this. R&R for a change!!


I'm starting a new story so you don't get bored between chapters of HH. Like you care, you don't cause I never get reviews. It's super smash bros melee and it's probably been done before so start readin'!  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own SSBM then I'm sorry to  
say that you are an incredibly stupid.  
  
What are you doing?! Get reading!  
  
Stop readin' this crappy rant and start reading the  
crappy story!  
  
%^#@%^&*()&*%^^$^%^*(*&_)*%^$^#&$!$#^@$%&&(*()*!#  
  
A/N: Yes the pokemon can talk.  
  
Kirby: I'm bored!  
  
Samus: So what?  
  
Kirby: Let's do something!  
  
Zelda: We can't. The Master Hand won't let us. Where  
is he anyway, I haven't seen him in a while.  
  
Link: (comes running from Master Hans area) Guess  
what.  
  
Yoshi: What?  
  
Link: Master Hand is dead!  
  
Young Link: And how do you know that older me?  
  
Link: I just saw him and he doesn't even have a pulse.  
  
Zelda: How do you know that? He doesn't have a neck  
or wrists  
  
Ness: Does it really matter? He's dead and that's  
good! We're FREE!  
  
*7and 3 37ths  
minutes later*  
  
Pikachu: So, what should we do?  
  
Jigglypuff: Let's have some battles just for fun.  
  
Everyone: OK!  
  
Ganondorf: Who should go first?  
  
Zelda: Let's go! You and me. (A/N: I really like  
Zelda. L: So? I just thought I'd let you all know!)  
I want revenge for all the times you tried, and failed  
might I add, to steal my triforce! ( Holds up left  
hand showing a shining triforce triangle)  
  
Ganondorf: Where shall we fight?  
  
Zelda: Somewhere neither of us have an advantage.  
Let's have someone pick a stage for us. Since no one  
likes you it shouldn't take long to pick someone.  
  
Ganondorf: HEY!  
  
Link: But almost everyone likes you Zelda.  
  
Zelda: Oh well, Kirby doesn't pay attention so let's  
use him.  
  
Kirby: (jerks awake from a dream) NO! STOP THE  
CANTALOUPES! NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Peach: What the heck are you screaming about?!  
  
Kirby: I had a weird dream and you were in it and you  
and you!  
  
Mario: What happened? (A/N: I don't like to type  
accents.)  
  
Kirby: Well it started out with all of us on the  
beach, Zelda was hot in a bathing suit-  
  
Link: How dare you! ( Stabs Kirby and he goes flying  
into oblivion)  
  
Kirby: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Zelda: That little-  
  
Kirby: HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!  
  
Roy: (A/N: YAY! Roy!) Get on with the story already!  
  
Kirby: Oh yeah, anyway, suddenly a huge wave came up.  
then we were in a jungle and all of the fruit started  
singing really loud and a monkey came up and ate a  
banana. And then the monkey started singing and doing  
the Macarena (A/N: I have no idea how to spell that  
and I don't own it.) This angered the surrounding  
cantaloupes andthey attacked! Then I woke up  
screaming.  
  
Marth: Kirby, you are completely crazy.  
  
Ganondorf: Well anyway, Kirby pick a stage.  
  
Kirby: Uhmm. how about. Peach's Castle!  
  
Zelda: Sounds good. Only let's have teams and 20  
lives.  
  
Ganondorf: I want Bowser on my team.  
  
Zelda: And I, unsurprisingly, choose Link!  
  
Link: Let's go G-Dorf!  
  
Luigi: Ready, Set, Go!  
  
Zelda: (Whispering to Link) Don't save me unless I  
ask, OK?  
  
Link: Si!  
  
(A/N: It's in paragraphs from now on. L: Why? Cause  
it's hard to type fights in script form! L: Oh.)  
  
Ganondorf comes running up charging a punch aiming  
at Zelda. Zelda dodges and zaps G-Dorf with  
lightning. Meanwhile Link is slashing Bowser.  
  
'OWW! Stop it Link!' yelled Bowser.  
  
Bowser Koopa Claws link and link goes flying.  
Ganondorf catches Link and is preparing to throw him.  
  
"TAKE THIS G-DORF!" Yells Zelda as she lightning  
kicks him right under the belt.  
  
"Ç_ç" Ganondorf umm. said . I guess "THAT HURT  
ZELDA!!!"  
  
"Did it hurt as much as this?!" Link asked as he  
stabbed Ganondorf in the head.  
  
"That's minus 10 lives Ganondorf!" Yoshi said.  
  
"That puts you at 9 G-Dorf" shouted Roy.  
  
"Oh no" Exclaimed Zelda in her daintiest most  
princess-y voice as Bowser attacked her. Bowser was  
right over her when she got on her back and kicked him  
hard under the chin.  
  
"I thought you were a princess-y princess!" yelled  
Bowser as he flies away.  
  
"You should've listened to the gossip stones! They  
say I'm a tomboy." said Zelda.  
  
Yoshi was busy chasing Kirby with a cantaloupe and  
not paying attention.  
  
"Yoshi" yells Link as he shoots a fire arrow at the  
cantaloupe, which explodes and the juice goes in  
Kirby's mouth.  
  
"WWWWEEEEEEEE!" screeched Kirby as he bounces like  
a super ball (A/N: I don't own those.) around the  
area. "I'M THE EVIL ALMOND QUEEN MWAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"What's up with him?" asked Samus.  
  
"Well it's quite obvious." Pichu said. "The  
cantaloupe came from the new cantaloupe-processing  
plant down the street. They first wash the  
cantaloupes in sugar water. Then they drill ahole in  
the cantaloupe and fill it with artificial sweetener  
(A/N: NNNOOO! NOTHING REPLACES REAL SUGAR! Oh I  
don't own anything in this paragraph.) Then they glue  
it back with a sweet substance and coat and then sold  
to the hungry, sugar dependant masses.  
  
"Huh?" asked Samus.  
  
"They are drenched in sugar" said Peach.  
  
"Spleeeeeee!" screamed Kirby.  
  
"Spleeeeee?" asked Nana.  
  
"SPLEEEE!" yelled Kirby again. "Well since no one  
is paying attention to us I guess that's it" said G-  
Dorf. "Then you lose!" exclaimed Y. Link. "Why?"  
  
"Because"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause!'  
  
"Cause why?"  
  
"Cause"  
  
"Cause why?"  
  
"Because it is destined to be so!"  
  
"Oh okay then."  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
I'm done! Sorry it was so short but I'm just starting  
this story. Please R&R for a change! 


End file.
